creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Beatrix Skinner
Beatrix Skinner, '''otherwise known as '''The Gazelle was a physically weak but nevertheless immensely dangerous woman suffering from both Type IV Osteogenesis Imperfecta and Myotonic muscular dystrophy. With extensive knowledge in technology, cinema and cryptids, an IQ far off the charts and a habit of forcing people to do her bidding through brainwashing and experimentation she has proven herself to be a great threat to the world in spite of an inability to cause physical damage with her own body. She is the secondary antagonist in the Animals & Monsters ''series appearing as the deuteragonist in ''The Leopard & The Gazelle, and the main antagonist in its two sequels. Additionally, she also appears as the deuteragonist in Charlene & The Dollmaker ''and the main protagonist in ''The Immortals & The Cat. '' She acts as the love interest and foil for Donald Grayson. Basic '''Age- '''22 (first appearance) 28 (final appearance) '''D.O.B- '''27/02/00- 27th February 2000 '''D.O.D- '''08/04/28- 08th April 2028 '''Nationality- '''Scottish '''Diseases/Conditions/Disabilities/Illnesses- '''Type IV Osteogenesis Imperfecta, Myotonic Muscular Dystrophy, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Borderline Personality Disorder, Aspergers Syndrome '''Sexuality-' Bisexual Affiliations/Associates- '''The Murphy gang (disbanded), Donald Grayson, Charlene Silvers '''Story appearances: '''7 (2 two-parters) Appearance Beatrix is a very pale woman in her twenties of whom is 5ft 5 inches in height, with a dainty, pencil thin figure and slightly hunched over posture making her appear very frail and delicate in appearance. In spite of that, however, she is a very attractive woman with full lips, smooth skin and large eyes. Beatrix also has a lean, creamy face with a pointed jawline. Beatrix speaks with an elegant, clear voice which is of a medium pitch. Her hands are on a petite scale and silky in texture complimented by long bony fingers and pointed nails painted purple. Beatrix wears rather minimal amounts of makeup, only enough to give her face a dollish feel and gives her prominent rose cheeks, she does use blue eyeshadow prominently however. She has a thick mane of jet black hair going down to her chest and vivid sapphire eyes with subtly blue tinted sclera. Her clothing consists of a very extravagant and Victorian like wool maroon long coat with a white fur collar alongside a frilled blouse which ranges in colour from white to black. Her other outfits consist of a crimson trench coat, along with a pink blouse and a mesh bow, a maroon velvet crombie coat with a purple cardigan and light peach shirt with a greyish red collar among many others. She also wears various styles of skirts in dark colours all of which were thigh length, on top of this she also wore black horse-riding boots with thick yellow and purple pinstripe stockings underneath. Beatrix has also wore large round, black, thin-rimmed glasses for most of her life. She also had a jewel tipped wooden cane painted red prior to losing the ability to walk and had a habit of walking on her toes. After being crippled Beatrix used a heavily modified and advanced wheelchair which was carefully padded with soft leather for protection. She also tried to use several wheelchairs of her own design in battle situations which had several pieces of weaponry and even jet boosters attached, these all were unsuccessful however and would constantly fall apart leaving her unable to move until being returned to her normal wheelchair. Personality Beatrix is a very paranoid and damaged person due to the nature of her condition and is very wary and constantly vigilant in order to ensure she doesn't suffer any breaks, her past experiences with her family also made her untrustworthy of most people. Her fragility also causes her great insecurities, feelings of self-loathing and a sense of isolationism and loneliness. In spite of her rather troublesome features Beatrix also has positive sides such as quirkiness and curiosity as she has many eccentric interests such as cryptids, the study of cinema the supernatural, predatory animals and the minds of criminals. Beatrix also has a brilliant mind and is very good with technology allowing her to brainwash those who dominate her physically to commit her own crimes for her. She also has great levels of charm and charisma which allowed her to begin a relationship with Donald Grayson and Craig Murphy. Although she is fond of John she gets heavily irritated with him thanks to his over protectiveness towards her. The only people in the world Beatrix truly loves are Donald and Craig viewing them both as kindred spirits. After bonding with Charlene Silvers Beatrix became a more optimistic figure and grew more comfortable in her own skin. During her childhood and adolescence, Beatrix had a significant ego problem and had trouble registering emotions, this made her come off as rather insensitive and was responsible for many of her friends growing tired of her and ditching her. These traits were less troublesome as she grew older but her inability to hold stable relationships for long was still present albeit somewhat lessened. Beatrix has an extremely mercurial mood which goes through episodes of being high and low. On top of this her levels of compassion have a tendency to either increase or decrease dramatically making her appear as kind and charming on some instances but cold, moody and calculating on others. Beatrix also has a great appreciation for eccentric fashion and particularly enjoys Victorian era clothes, this is the only hobby she has which is given as much attention as her love for film. Strengths '''Extreme intellect: Beatrix has an immensely high IQ and is capable of magnificent feats in scientific breakthroughs and is regarded as one of the greatest criminal minds of her generation. Deduction: 'Beatrix is immensely good at guessing and discovering secrets and information that normally would be viewed as impossible knowledge such as the identities of several vigilantes other than Donald Grayson as well as their weaknesses. '''Charisma: '''Beatrix has a very likable and friendly demeanor and is genuinely capable of love as evident from her feelings for Donald Grayson. She also managed to convince John Riley into becoming her ally merely by playing into his emotions and triggering all of the right buttons. '''Chemistry: '''Beatrix has an excellent knack for concocting chemical compounds and making powerful and dangerous substances. Weaknesses '''Any Form Of Severe Physical Harm: '''Both of her conditions make her extremely vulnerable to any kind of harm and depending on the severity of attacks could be fatal or extremely damaging, something which is proved true when her legs are rendered permanently immobile by a bookshelf falling atop them as well as how Victor Sevello's attack on her was so brutal that it resulted in massive bone fractures, blood loss, organ punctures and death. '''Emotional Instability: '''In spite of her charisma Beatrix has poor control over her emotions and often goes through major mood swings and has occasional temper tantrums, which often result in her making costly mistakes. Story OUDATED. GETTING REDONE Childhood Beatrix Skinner was born on January 27th 2000 in Glasgow, she was then instantly tossed into a world of resentment and dislike from wealthy parents residing in Bearsden who were horrified and embittered that their firstborn was born too weak and fragile to perform many tasks without injuring herself, in spite of that however they did find their daughter's impressive cognitive abilities and knowledge impressive. Matters only became worse when Beatrix's younger brother Winston was born, who in spite of being four years younger than Beatrix from a very young age he would often find ways to attack and injure his sister, causing more and more stress for the whole family. The worst attack faced by her brother occurred when Beatrix was fifteen and the now eleven-year-old Winston drove his remote control car directly into his sister's feet sending her spiraling down the narrow twisted staircase and breaking several bones in her legs consequently. This act forced Beatrix to use a cane and wear leg braces permanently. In spite of her brother's abuse and parent's neglect however, there was some light in Beatrix's childhood. Beatrix did have a loving uncle who despite visiting only rarely did give her the only decent gift she'd ever received after she'd turned twelve, a Russian blue kitten named Terry of whom she cared for immensely. Beatrix also had a fairly pleasant school life and was highly respected for her charm, intellect, and willingness to tutor her classmates, this was particularly great in her later high school years where she excelled in many subjects such as English, Art, Sciences, and Music. In her later teenage years, she also developed a fascination with cinema. In 2018 Beatrix graduated from High School and chose to take a course in media, during this time she also became an amateur film critic. After passing this course Beatrix decided to take a break and took a gap year. During this time Beatrix began losing several friends, many of them getting tired of her behavior and personality, this took a large toll on her self esteem which was worsened when even her own best friend decided she was done with her. Although not visible this did make Beatrix far more bitter and angry than she was before. One evening in the Winter of 2020 Winston who was becoming worryingly sadistic and deranged decided to break Terry's tail when Beatrix wasn't looking, after discovering this Beatrix was filled with so much rage that she was prompted to commit her only act of violence without the aid of another source. Beatrix whacked Winston's face with her cane multiple times before throwing hot ash into his eyes, virtually disfiguring him by both crushing his nose and burning his eyes and the areas surrounding them. Beatrix's father was enraged with both of his children, so much so that he purposefully whacked Beatrix's left shoulder with a broom before confiscating most of her possessions and refusing her exit from the house. He also sent Vincent off to an insane asylum as he'd grown tired of his sadism. Mr. Skinner also took Terry to the local vet to get his tail repaired and was instructed to leave him there overnight. Beatrix had finally been tipped over the edge and lost all patience with her family. In the middle of the night she strategically make her way through the house, snuck into the garage and stole various types of fuel and oil. She poured many of the substances across the house's main landing before adding alcohol to areas such as the kitchen and the upstairs corridor. For good measure Beatrix also turned the gas on to every section of the stove before quickly rushing upstairs and grabbing a select few possessions; a handful of clothes, a select few DVDs and her cane before finally striking a match and setting her house ablaze, burning her parents alive. After this Beatrix quickly headed to the vet and obtained a post-surgery Terry and moved in with her uncle in Alberta Canada and began to perfect a brainwashing toxin. She begrudgingly used it on her uncle to keep him out of her way when working on her next experiment, bone marrow growth and muscle repair. Adult Life ''The Leopard & The Gazelle After roughly a year of living in Alberta, she enrolled in a university course for English Literature and took up swimming as a hobby as it was apparently a good exercise method for her bones. Around this time she invited her old best friend from back in Glasgow to move in with her, to which she accepted. Soon following this she began attending weekly painting classes where she met her future love, a mentally unstable psychology student named Donald Grayson of whom she instantly hit it off with resulting in the two beginning a relationship. She was also the first to discover his secret identity as the flashy vigilante The Leopard. Over the course of their relationship, she began developing her research by experimenting on several people in order to see if she could find a potential cure for her condition as well as removing the muscle tissue and bones from several others in order to research them. Around this time unbeknownst to Beatrix Winston broke outside of the mental institution and fashioned himself a set of armour and a new identity becoming the supervillain known as The Black Scorpion who had learned of his sister's new relationship and wished to cause both her and her new partner deep anguish and pain and as such attempted to kill Donald, then set his sights on her. He began this by brainwashing the rejected and failed experimentation subjects of Beatrix's into being zombified minions of his own. Upon losing hope in the ability of her research altering her bone structure she was left infuriated and broke down completely oblivious to how close she was to being exposed. In a fit of blind fury and misery Beatrix used her cane to smash much of her equipment and destroy several failed experiments and pieces of research. Donald soon after encountering the monsters for a second time discovered they were in fact brainwashed humans mutated by several chemical compounds and electrical appliances. He then fought off against The Black Scorpion and eventually unmasked him, before realising that he had seen the young man in Beatrix's family photo, his suspicion was then confirmed when in his last breaths he confessed his identity before lying to Donald and tricking him into thinking Beatrix forced him to do all of the misdeeds, although not believing him fully Donald was shaken by the man's words but in a fit of pure fury and confusion killed him, before investigating his girlfriend and learning that while Winston lied to him about her involvement that Beatrix was still performing brutal and inhumane experiments. Unable to bring himself to kill her Donald instead tied her arms and legs to a rotatable chair before pushing the chair into the corner of her bedroom before leaving to alert the authorities. In a state of panic Beatrix frantically attempted to move only to accidentally bash the back of her chair into the wall connecting several items to her large metal bookshelf. The entire bookshelf fell atop her legs shattering her knee joints and numerous bones in her legs. Beatrix let out a cry of anguish and was left in agony, her face leaking with tears and the blood dripping from her legs while two of her bones poked out of the back of her knees she was soon discovered by the police commissioner Chris Gattis who was horrified and repulsed at the sight. The evidence found against Beatrix was overwhelmingly large, however the judge instead opted to have her locked in a mental institution while being frequently visited by a therapist and monitored moderately as a more appropriate course of action instead of jail as this would be of more benefit to her. After the judge made his decision he had Beatrix taken in. Cryptic Gang A few months following these events Beatrix encountered the feared Craig Murphy, as he was visiting the institution to interrogate a former colleague for information on The Leopard. Improvising quickly as he was leaving Beatrix threw an apple at her door to attract his attention, before wheeling toward the door and whispering that she could help him if he set her free. Craig agreed and decided to put this plan into motion the following week when he arranged for several of his men to extract Beatrix and her belongings from her room. She was then brought to Murphy in his home, able to get into his circle by immediately working her way into his desires by promising she knew The Leopard more so than any other and knew every weakness he had. Chris however began growing genuine affection for her quickly aside from being impressed with her charisma and impressive knowledge of technology, chemistry and bio-engineering, he viewed her very much as a kindred spirit and the two bonded over discussing their troubled childhoods, the ultimate selling point came from Murphy showing Beatrix his true face, a melting, disfigured mess of which she did not fear or even flinch. Because of this the two formed an alliance and partnership and Murphy ensured to buy back the mansion that once belonged to Beatrix's uncle as their new base of operations. Quickly after this the two began engaging in a romantic relationship. Together the two also did extensive research on supernatural entities and unworldly criminals hoping to recruit them. They succeeded heavily in this regard and sent a large number of monsters against Donald before eventually gaining ownership of the famous lake monster The Champ, a creature Beatrix was instantly mesmerised by. To keep it pleased Beatrix would track down school bullies, juvenile delinquents and just overall any youth she deemed as dispensable and cruel to feed to the beast in order to make it stronger for the inevitable confrontation with Donald. After he managed to temporarily incapacitate Murphy Donald encountered Beatrix once again who gave a huge rant to him about how unjust the world the can and how she sees herself as being helpful. Finally she tries to use her newly found custom designed weapon upgraded wheelchair on Donald but it fails miserably and leaves her stuck laying on the ground unable to stand back up. Luckily however she had a backup plan and summoned The Champ before painfully crawling her way to Murphy and signalling for his men to rescue them which they did rather quickly. Henderson Industries TBA Charlene & The Dollmaker TBA The Immortal & The Man Beatrix appears at the end of this story having been discharged from the institution and made a surprise visit to Donald leading to a reconcile between them. Between The Immortal & The Man and The Immortals & The Cat Over the next three years Beatrix's life had never been better; she'd made friends with her therapist, Charlene and eventually Vincent Denholm on top of getting back together with Donald and getting to know his sister, while also having her closest and most loyal companion Terry by her side. However by 2028 muscular dystrophy soon began catching up with Beatrix... End of Life The Immortals & The Cat TBA Stats Intelligence: 10 Strength: 1 Endurance: 1 Agility: 2 Charisma: 9 Leadership: 8 Relationships Julia Skinner & Henry Skinner''- Parents/Neglecters/Victims- '''Deceased: Although there relationship was occasionally toxic and downright neglectful at times Beatrix's parents genuinely did like and respect their daughter and favored her over their son. In spite of that however they were undeniably let down by the fact that she was physically fragile compared to most people. Beatrix had little respect for her parents and was often times hurt by their distance and obvious opinions on her illness. Winston Skinner- Brother/Abuser/Puppet- Deceased: While having at least some amount of mutual respect and care between her parents Beatrix downright loathed and detested her younger brother and his feelings were towards her were that of a mere object he could attack and injure for his own pleasure and amusement. Terry- Pet & Comforter- Unknown: Bizarrely enough the closest member of her family to her. Terry was a pet cat who Beatrix adored to no end and would always keep close by to her. He remained a constant companion to her even whilst she was in an institution she managed to sneak him in on both occasions. On the brink of death she gave him to the closest person she was to in the world Donald Grayson. Donald Grayson- Former Archenemy/Boyfriend/Ally/Sympathiser- Presumed Deceased: By far the closest relationship Beatrix has ever had was with that of her on and off love interest Donald Grayson AKA The Leopard. While first starting as friends that quickly developed into a couple their relationship was strained due to differences in terms of alignment and morality. Overtime though Donald couldn't ever bring himself to shake away his feelings for her and Beatrix eventually discovered her love for him back and after being reformed the two were back together until tragedy struck. Kimberly Grayson- Acquaintance/Situational ally- Unknown: The two didn't interact much but did tolerate each other's presence and were allies by default after her redemption. Dr. Annabelle Hatcher/The Dollmaker- Therapist/Abuser/Enemy- Deceased: Beatrix downright loathed Hatcher and was left in constant anguish and a worsened mental state from the depraved Dollmaker's sessions and suffered severe physical and mental abuse from her. Vincent Denholm- Former Enemy/Acquaintance- Alive: Beatrix knew of his existence fairly early on in the series but didn't fear him heavily and had no real strong opinions on him. Following her redemption the two became allies by default but didn't really talk much making him the member of the trio she had the smallest relationship with Charlene Silvers-Friend/Sympathiser- Abandoned in an alternate dimension: Beatrix at first found her to be a nuisance and was constantly irked by her presence but eventually bonded with her and grew closer to her. Other than Donald she was the closest relationship she ever had. Craig Murphy- Ally/Ex-Boyfriend/Puppet/Former Protector- Deceased: Beatrix's only other romantic relationship came from Craig Murphy, while she had mutual respect and love for him Beatrix was rather cold with him and was often annoyed at him for what she deemed as him being paranoid for her safety. She was deeply remorseful for causing his death however and found that she truly did love him albeit not as much as she did Donald. Murphy's gang- Allies and protectors- All Deceased: All were but mere expendable tools to her but she did rely on them for protection, once she had matured and reformed she often punished herself and was disgusted at her actions and disdain towards them. Chris Gattis- Enemy and Victim- Deceased: In spite of the man's concern for her Beatrix cared little for the detective and made quick work of him after gaining the trust of Murphy and finding a good amount of cryptids. The Champ- Pet/Guard/Weapon- 'Unknown: While not having a close relationship Beatrix viewed the Champ as a beautiful creature and one she saw as a kindred spirit. Victor Sevello''- Killer & Enemy- '''Alive: The only thing on the planet Beatrix feared, she was downright terrified of Sevello and everything he stood for and always desperately tied to remain invisible and hidden from him. He eventually ended up bringing up about the end of her life however. Facts *Beatrix was created by Cherry Dorito and is both his second Creepypasta villain and second character overall. *Beatrix Skinner's infobox image was created by using the mobile app ''Live Portrait Maker:Girls. *Beatrix Skinner's portrait was drawn by Candykittenxx a friend of Cherry Doritio. *Beatrix's favourite colour is red. *Her favourite movie is The Usual Suspects and her least favourite is The Shining. *Beatrix is deeply afraid of Victor Sevello as she finds him to be the one being who dominates her mentally and especially physically. * Beatrix is also almost the polar opposite of Victor Sevello for the following reasons. She genuinely loves her own worst enemy and only tried to kill or hurt him when necessary, her actions and immensely flawed personality are the result of a childhood filled with misery and misfortune as well as an extremely debilitating condition and one that although not fatal still causes her worry and agony, she is unbelievably physically weak and has very little physical strength whatsoever and therefore cannot participate in action under most circumstances and meets a very brutal and painful end. *Beatrix is fascinated by the concept of the supernatural and as such often looks at news reports on a variety of supernatural beings. She is even a subscriber to many cryptic magazines. *Beatrix exhibits many additional symptoms of Type IV OI such as her sclera having a subtle blue tint to them, her teeth being rather oddly shaped and the forceful use of leg braces, she also exhibited typical traits of muscular dystrophy in later life, with her body and facial features becoming increasingly skinnier and frailer in the months prior to her death as well as her habit of walking on or her toes prior to being left wheelchair bound. *The alias of The gazelle stems from the innocent and fragile nature of her appearance despite being more powerful than one might think. * The only one of the three protagonists in the series Beatrix doesn't have a meaningful connection with is Vincent Denholm. Theme Song Pity Party- Melanie Martinez Category:OC Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Human Category:Killer Category:Deceased Characters Category:Manipulator Category:Tech Savvy Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Misanthrope Category:Abandoned Category:Mentally Ill Category:Anti-Hero Category:Adult Category:Corrupting Influence Category:In A Relationship Category:Redeemed Category:Kidnapper Category:Featured Article